Under the Mistletoe
by gracie3
Summary: much too early for a christmas fic. but someone requested it and inspiration attacked me. so here it is.


Legal: Don't own 'em.

A/N: I'm either very late or much too early. Someone requested a Christmas fic, and inspiration attacked me, so I decided not to wait, so here goes.

Snow was a rare sight in Wilsted, and the white sprites that swirled in a joyful December dance made everyone stand mesmerized as the first white Christmas in Wilsted began.

Inside the Jackson house, the Christmas party had just started. After JB and Kayla's unique rendition of "Jingle Bells", everyone had settled down with Miz Corretta's special Yule cider, specially heated with cinnamon and sugar. It was an authentic Wilsted treat, everyone related with a measure of satisfaction. It was nice to have a home tradition.

Jett sat back on the arm of the sofa, holding his mug of cider and watching the gathering of family and friends with a wistful expression. After all, this was what he had moved back to Wilsted for.

"Jett?" Kayla's voice brought him out of his reverie. She perched beside him on the sofa. "Merry Christmas, Jett."

He grinned at his best friend. "Merry Christmas, Kay. Cute song."

"Why thank you," Kayla said, sipping at the cider. She looked down at the mug and then at Jett's. It was half of a heart, and they both recognized Miz Corretta's loving cup, made of two mugs that fit together to form a heart. They laughed and fit the cups together. It was a sweet thing to see, Miz Corretta observed from across the room, sitting next to Elijah.

"They look like us at that age," Elijah said quietly to her. 

"I just hope they don't end up the same way," Miz Corretta said under her breath, silently wishing her great-grandson all the luck in the world in love.

She had seen them under the mistletoe, and had wished fervently that Jett would kiss Kayla, but nothing had happened. Now they were talking, ignoring the rest of the party and simply enjoying each other.

It was well past 10:30 when Wood brought out the caroling books. Booker sat down at the piano, and to everyone's surprise and delight, could play very well.

They sang "O Holy Night", "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", "Silent Night", "Jingle Bells", and "Deck The Halls". Everyone was laughing by the end, improvising endings and harmonies that often threw everyone else off.

At midnight, they all gathered around the Christmas tree and exchanged gifts, with playful admonishments not to open them till Christmas morning. Everyone by that time was exhausted, and ready to sleep.

Jett saw JB, Riley, and Cubby off, and went back inside. Elijah and Kayla had stayed to help with the clean-up, while Jules and Booker made sure everyone was in the cars and safely off.

Kayla and Jett played hoops with the empty cups, Kayla holding the big black garbage bag open as Jett practiced his hook shot. It was nearly one in the morning before everything was done, and Kayla stood at the doorway in her coat, ready to leave.

"Night, Jett. Merry Christmas," she said as he opened the door for her. 

His fingers closed around two things in his pocket as she started down the steps. "Kay," he called. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" She came back up to him.

Jett put his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to do something I should have done ages ago." He moved closer to her and drew out the small wrapped box from his pocket. "Merry Christmas, Kay."

She looked up at him, and slowly took the box, unwrapping it with shaking hands as if she was afraid of what she might find inside. It was a small velvet box. Kayla opened it and gasped.

Inside was a gold pendant with a ruby set in it. It was her birthstone, and as the little card inside explained, the stone symbolizing love, enthusiasm, and strength. She drew out the pendant on a long thin chain. The inscription on the back said simply, "To Kayla with all my heart". Another little slip of paper fell out, and Kayla read, "24K gold, pure ruby".

"Jett..." Kayla gasped. "It's... it's beautiful." She held it up in the glow of the porch light. "How...? Why?"

Jett put a finger to his lips, silencing her. "I wanted to."

"Jett, this must have cost a fortune, how could you--" Kayla's practical voice was kicking in.

Jett cut her off by taking the necklace and clasping it around her neck. Kayla looked down at it, and held the pendant up. Jett could see that she had really fallen in love with it.

She looked up at him and found his eyes looking directly into hers. He drew the second thing from his pocket and held it over their heads. It was a green sprig of mistletoe from the bunch in the house. "And this is the best Christmas present of all," he said, leaning down.

Kayla rose up to meet him halfway, and their lips met in the sweetest of kisses. Jett dropped the mistletoe and slid his arms around her waist as hers went up around his neck.

And Miz Corretta, watching with Elijah from inside, smiled. 

Snowflakes began to fall again as Jett and Kayla separated. Connie and Victor West drove up to the curb. "Look, Victor," Connie said, pointing to the two teenagers. 

Victor looked over at his wife and smiled. "It's about time," they said at the same time, and laughed.

Victor honked the horn once, and Kayla looked over at the car and smiled. "That's my parents."

"I know," Jett said. 

"I have to go," Kayla said softly. Jett smiled down at her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. 

"I know," he repeated gently. "I wish this could last forever."

Kayla pulled him down into one last lingering kiss before gently taking his arms from her waist and walking to her parents, who were waiting for her in the car. She turned one last time and smiled at Jett, who was standing on the porch grinning like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas, Jett!" Kayla called out the window as the pickup drove off down the street. Jett watched it leave, thinking of her kiss as it turned the corner and disappeared into the night.

"Come inside, Jett," Miz Corretta said, opening the door and beckoning him in. "It's time you went to bed."

Jett turned and came inside. "Merry Christmas, Nana," he said, hugging the old woman. He went up the stairs humming Kayla's favorite song, "Why I Love You", by B2K. The words echoed in him as he closed the door to his room and climbed into bed.

_Maybe that's the reason why I love you.  
You're my heart, girl.  
And with all the crazy things that I do,   
You're still here girl.  
No one else can make me feel like you do.  
You've shared my world.  
Baby that's the reason why I love you._


End file.
